


Chocolate Ice Cream

by transmuting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmuting/pseuds/transmuting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot written for my friend Kisa. Hermione having typical pregnancy grumpyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Ice Cream

Hermione sighed as she turned in front of the mirror, trying to find an angle of herself that she didn’t feel like a giant whale from. Her hands rested on the protruding belly that held her future child inside, keeping her protected and safe until it was time for her to come out into the world. While she had always thought of it as a moving experience, one of extreme female power and wonderment, she was only able to focus right now on the painful reality.

Back aches, swollen ankles, stretch marks and a desire to eat the entire contents of the fridge and hell maybe even the appliance to wash it down. She groaned, hanging her head, and finally storming away from the mirror to go and find the pint of ice cream that she had forced Ginny to bring over on her way to work. If she couldn’t make herself feel not fat, she was going to bury those feelings with chocolate.

She’d just managed to dig a large spoonful out and was sucking it carefully off the spoon when she heard a small chuckle behind her. She turned her head just enough to see her husband chortling from the couch, TV controller in hand (ever since he’d learned how to work the thing, it was his favorite muggle contraption in the house), as he watched her stuff her face.

Pulling the spoon out, she swallowed the ice cream as grumpily as one could really swallow ice cream. “What’s so funny, Ronald Weasley? Choose your words carefully, they could be your last.”

The threat only brought another set of chuckles from him and he tossed the controlled to the side, pulling himself up from his seat and managing to cross the living room space to her in about half the strides it would’ve taken a normal person. Why did his legs have to be so long? She could hardly waddle across the apartment and here he was, waltzing around in a split second.

“Well?”

She waited, watching him, spoon still gripped in hand, until he finally bent down to close the distance in their height, and placed a small, playful kiss on her nose.

“You’re beautiful, ‘Mione.” He reached up to tuck some hair from her face. “Just thought you should know.”

While she was sure this wasn’t at all what had caused him to laugh at her sudden ice cream fixation, the hormones that had taken over her body made her eyes water inexplicably, and a small blush come to her cheeks. Cheeky little bugger; when had he learned how to say the right things at the right time?

She sighed - or huffed may have been the more appropriate term - and went to push by him and head for the couch. “I’m taking over the telly,” she grumbled. 

Ron gave another laugh before making his way over to join her.


End file.
